


Bernarey | Anchor

by RunYouCleverDoctor



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunYouCleverDoctor/pseuds/RunYouCleverDoctor
Summary: “大臣，我想您一些最好的朋友是希腊人？”伯纳坏笑。
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby & Bernard Woolley, Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Kudos: 3





	Bernarey | Anchor

设定是汉弗莱的Private Secretary时期，阿诺德在苏格兰事件后把汉弗莱赶出来避避风头。

成年洛丽塔伯纳

——————————  
“我不得不通知你，汉皮，的确如此，”阿诺德的话如在耳畔，“现在，你不得不把你很久都没有动过的年假一笔用完了。”

为什么是希腊呢？汉弗莱冲动地定下机票，来这个地方度假，说不定自己整整一个星期都只能拿着手机上的翻译软件跟人交流。只是这个词汇让他上学时就想去的地方，希腊，那里有疯狂的石榴树。

先从乌拉诺波里乘船。汉弗莱的阿索斯半岛巡礼之旅将从这里开始，并在这里结束。从这里出发，再返回这里——若有意返回的话。船七点四十五分从这里的港口起锚，一天仅此一班。他一个人提着包坐在船上，爱琴海的海水声中汉弗莱把自己的心事埋在某个卷起的海浪里。他的大衣接触着船上褪色的塑料连椅，汉弗莱企图让自己坐的舒服一点，椅子吱吱嘎嘎的叫起来嘲笑汉弗莱的娇气。

船靠岸，汉弗莱到了阿索斯。人世的尽头，欲望最后的出口，现实世界的边陲。

从刚刚入住民宿里光脚走出来，细软的沙子摩挲着汉弗莱的脚掌，恋恋不舍地留在脚面。他开始听Radio3，旋律随着海水潮涨潮落。月色已经漫上海滩，潮水低吼着摄取沙滩上白天的余温。

民宿的老板是当地人，头发卷曲，操着一口很难喜欢上的散装英语。“现在是淡季，阿普比先生，您是这里的唯一一个客人。”老板一边说着，一边给汉弗莱倒了一杯咖啡，甜到再加一块方糖，液体表面就能结出糖的晶膜，“我的儿子喜欢在这边乱逛…让他带您在阿索斯转转吧。”

汉弗莱笑着感谢了老板的热情。他躺倒房间的阳台上看书到日落。还是上大学的时候读的书了，自己的批注里字字句句皆是浪漫和理想主义，每本书都是穿着学袍的自己从教室抱到寝室，从书桌上带到草坪上的方型纸堆。

他闭上眼睛，直到眼皮上不再有太阳的温度。民宿严肃安静的小楼旁，一处氩灯闪烁的喧嚣与疲惫的海滩格格不入。这里的酒馆都是露天的的？汉弗莱远远地张望了一眼，月色涨潮，海水发光。

异地的游客操着各种语言给夜晚添油加醋，让这个世界尽头一样的地方没那么寂寞。汉弗莱终究还是没有愿意随便找什么人去搭讪。他坐在吧台边，手臂放在黏黏糊糊的环形桌子上，他头脑有些晕。Red tape，古典文学，永无止尽的草案似乎已经是a million years ago(待译)。

“亲爱的游客朋友，我已经站在这盯着您看了十分钟了。我想你可能愿意请我一杯威士忌？”

在此之前汉弗莱从未相信过诗歌里那些一见钟情的鬼话，他将这些化学反应定性为见色起意。嗯确实，很多年以后汉弗莱大大方方地向伯纳承认，就是伯纳那张满是胶原蛋白的脸蛋上的微笑，注定了一切的开始。

我的天，汉弗莱内心无声地大叫着。他刚想请少年一杯饮料，可话到嘴边硬生生变成了：“你成年了吧？”

少年抬头看了看酒吧的挂钟。“当然，二十几个小时前。您还有别的问题吗，除了让我回答'我的名字是伯纳'以外。”

汉弗莱的心情出奇的又轻松又好，他绅士地笑了起来：“我想知道你是否愿意接受一个陌生人的生日祝福，以及是否想知道这个陌生人的名字。”

伯纳咯咯笑起来，像本地一种甜得要命的布丁。汉弗莱并不喜欢那种布丁，但他喜欢伯纳。

伯纳的英文比汉弗莱在阿索斯说过话的所有人的都要好，汉弗莱很爱跟他讲话，但也可能是伯纳的声音太好听，有青年的棱角也有没褪干净的奶味。汉弗莱时不时礼貌而克制地与他聊天时交换眼神，恨不得在目光流转的几秒间把少年青涩的性感气息全都吸进去。

他的嘴唇上是酒精通透的水感，是素唇粉橘色的致命吸引力。要么小口啜饮着剔透的彩色液体，要么一张一合吐出字句。汉弗莱热爱文字处理的大脑其实并没有在认真处理着少年的字句，而是帮汉弗莱回忆起他上学时每一个能记起面容的的女孩的嘴唇，没有一个像他的嘴唇这样，直白地形容，诱人。

汉弗莱第一次称呼少年的名字时悄悄品味着这个名字的味道，Ber-nard。发第一个音时双唇贴起，就像一个初吻有备而来。

他知道自己已经是一个三十出头的单身男人，且在青年时期为数不多的几段恋情里显示出对男性的偏好。但伯纳的出现，他用力地咽下口中冰凉的威士忌，似乎在企图咽下某些危险的想法。酒精的热度从喉咙一路烧到胃里。

少年就坐在他旁边，凉凉的手臂贴着汉弗莱几欲发汗的手臂，承受着汉弗莱诚实的热度。

“你住在我家。”伯纳转过头来，看着汉弗莱。

汉弗莱差点被度数接近于零的酒水呛住：“你说什么？”

“我说，你住在我家里。我爸爸还让我明天带你在阿索斯转转。所以早上我们几点出发？”

幸福来的太突然，太突然了。正当汉弗莱还在内心自我交战着要不要和这个男孩419时，他竟然已经早早答应下与他共处一个星期之久了。

“恩，一早，九点，九点就走！”汉弗莱沉浸在“我们”这个字眼的含义给他带来的愉快中，说话结结巴巴。

他极不自然地滑下了高凳，冲到酒吧的木地板上，脚尖“啪嗒”一声使伯纳又笑起来。

【以下是汉弗莱爵士日记中的内容】

码头上站着我18岁的洛丽塔男孩。他正在等着我吃完早饭来找他。

这个年纪的男孩还在抽条式的疯长，伯纳身上原本可能有的一层婴儿肥现在均匀分布在白嫩的皮肤下面，像奶油放久了就会结一层薄薄的油脂质膜。他的皮肤不管是看起来还是——在我的想象中——摸起来都很好，像小女孩儿的一样光滑。沿着敞开的领口露出的脖颈向下，我仿佛看到他车厘子一样的乳粒，看到他几乎没有一丝赘肉的腰身，看到他挺翘的臀部。

仅仅是穿着这个年龄的男孩儿都会穿的浅色粗麻衣裤，光脚踩在布鞋里，我的洛丽塔男孩在码头上来来往往的人群里，就是像个小太阳一样独一无二。我慢慢地从远处走向他，看到这颗金色的脑袋感受到某种心灵暗示后，转向我。他顺手把乱乱的发绺夹到耳后，海风吹过，宣告他这一举动的徒劳。

我走到了这双美丽的蓝色大眼睛的主人面前。

接下来的几天莫不如此。我们挨个拜访阿索斯的修道院。僧侣们诵经的声音构成某种领域和屏障，东正教的建筑物里，信仰如同实体笼罩在人的头顶。

伯纳通常会收起嬉皮笑脸，低着头默念着一些我听不懂的词句。他金色的睫毛抖动着，粉红的嘴唇一开一合，伯纳在神坛前温顺地低下头，像是神亲吻过的孩子。我甚至能想象到我美丽的男孩伯纳，穿着纯白的布袍，别无其他，露出雪白的手臂和小腿，而仅仅是这点线条就以及足够我浮想联翩。他将赤着脚站在神灵的庙宇中，将捧着装满洁净的水的砂壶，像是某种神灵或者祭品，准确的说，掌管我欲望的神灵和将献祭与我的祭品。

东正的神明，上帝…不管是谁，我必须向您忏悔。每每我看着伯纳，即使是修道院里虔诚祝祷的伯纳，我都忍不住幻想他粗布衣服下的内容。请宽恕我定然厚颜无耻的直白，我想要这个男孩，我想要他沾湿睫毛的泪水是因为我的缘故而流，我想要他流畅的马甲线指向的粉嫩器物，因为我流下黏稠的体液。

我喊住他“Bernard”，我希望自己能趁他不备之时，在他嘴里塞上几瓣玫瑰花瓣。

伯纳抬起头：“怎么了，阿普比先生？”

我看着他的眼睛，我说没事，只是我今天想早点回去。他点点头，无意识地舔了一下嘴唇。

我警告过自己这里是阿索斯，这里是一处圣地，我脑海中所有不洁的念头在神灵的眼中一览无余，肮脏得足够我下地狱。而我的男孩伯纳又像一座圣殿，期待着我的光临。

晚餐的时候我和这家人坐在一桌。伯纳的父亲热情得过分，每天都执意邀请我“这个含蓄绅士的英国游客”与他们共进晚餐。厨房里飘来土豆汤的香气，就在这所谓的世界边陲，我坐在我的洛丽塔男孩伯纳旁边，嗅着一屋子人间烟火。

老板每天都会问我参观的是否愉快。我礼帽地感谢他，又说一些上学时我读的希腊神话中的东西，以构成交流，回应他的关心。

而我关心的东西就在我的隔壁。亲爱的伯纳。他会不会回到自己房间以后就脱掉黏糊糊的粗布衣服，光洁的后背裸露着，对着阳台吹海风。他会不会光着长腿在自己的凉席上翻滚，捏着一本美国人写的小说打发掉大半个夜晚？

每天我看着这块奶油，压抑着自己舔上一口的冲动。

在我临走前的那顿晚饭，老板开了一瓶当地小有名气的果酿酒。水果烂熟的香甜从我的杯子里转移到我口中，酒精的苦涩味道几乎已经品尝不出。褐色的酒液像琥珀一样迷人。身旁伯纳的坐姿越发张牙舞爪，他整个人几乎崴靠在我身上，黏糊糊的手臂贴着我的手臂。我礼帽地谢绝了老板再开一瓶的邀请。我说其实我已经很小伯纳一样醉了，只是我的脸不容易红而已。

伯纳一听就坐正了，喊着“我没醉我没醉”，眼睛半睁半闭着，脸颊红得像熟透的苹果。我听见伯纳的嗓音有些沙哑，还带着些许哭腔。我咽了咽喉咙中冲上来的堵塞，跟老板道了晚安，回房间休息了。

我的阳台与伯纳的阳台只有约一米之隔。躺在躺椅上，我闭上眼睛，一周一来我透支自己的记忆力，企图把身边活生生的伯纳复刻到我的脑海里。欲望，欲望像涨潮的海水一样终于选择在这天上涌。我知道我永远不会再回来这个地方的，因此我也不在乎自己接下来的行为会带来什么后果。

我一把拉开自己的房门，跟站在门口正准备用钥匙开门的伯纳四目相对。在他水光朦胧的眼睛了，我也看到他的欲望，一片清明。

我们急匆匆地抱在一起，像很多年后见面的老情人一样。伯纳笨拙地把自己的嘴往我的嘴巴上靠，我咬住他的唇瓣，感受到他打了个激灵。伯纳的手在我的腰上毫无章法地乱摸，我双手握住他的两只手腕，看着他的眼睛：“伯纳伍列，你确定吗？”

他半张着嘴，看着我的脸，向我越倾越近。“汉弗莱，我一个星期前初次遇见你的那个晚上就在计划我们等会儿要做的事了。”

我开始引导着他，他学的很快，我们一边接吻，一边解开对方衣服上的扣子。他扯开我的波洛领结，像是扯开礼物盒子上的丝带。我终于摸到伯纳的皮肤，和我想象得完全一样光滑柔嫩。我的手一路向下，伯纳下意识地向床头处缩。等到后脑勺被揽住的时候，伯纳终于意识到自己的羞涩无处遁形了。他干脆直接挺着胯来蹭蹭我的，完全达不到他目的的举动让伯纳自己又羞又气。

我从行李箱里翻出装着护手霜的铁盒子。一边粗糙地给伯纳扩张，我一边想着从此以后，每每我在白厅的办公室里用这盒护手霜，玫瑰馥郁的香气将带我回到这个风光旖旎的夜晚。伯纳眼中满是泪花，我低下头来亲吻他滚落泪沟的泪珠。他的吐息就在我的耳廓边：“汉弗莱，快点进来吧。”

我说怕伤到你，还没扩张好。伯纳强撑着坐起来。我愣住了，他大胆地摸了一把我早就硬了的器官，把我推到平躺，小心翼翼地坐了下来。我的脚趾非条件反射地缩起，伯纳吸的太紧了。老天，他还在用气声轻喘着。我按住他的腰，估摸着一个角度挺身，如愿收获了伯纳的呻吟。“小声一点，”我恶意地提醒他，“我希望这里的隔音效果足够好。”

他双手支撑在我的小腹上保持平静，冲我一笑。”当然足够好，“伯纳的脸凑近了，表情又色情又纯洁，”我想你一定是没有听见晚上我会喊着你的名字自慰。“

小东西。我翻身把他囚禁在我的双臂之间，他咯咯笑着，又抬起头来亲啄我的脖子。我们肆无忌惮地交合。高潮之后，伯纳的嗓子都哑了，但他还在顽强地说这话：

”汉弗莱，你想不想知道，我每天在修道院里都在祈祷什么？我在向神厚颜无耻地祈求得到你，在祈求天父放过我们，该发生的一定要发生。”

我的手指抚摸着他嘴唇的轮廓。他的话音落了之后，我们什么都没说。我从床头柜的果盘里揪出几只桑葚，捏出紫红色的汁水来，涂到伯纳略微发肿的嘴唇上。伯纳倾身爬上来，又用腿缠住我的腰。我舔着他的唇瓣，甜美可口。

又一次抵死缠绵之后，我所有的念头不顾理智的阻拦通通倾泄而出。“伯纳，”我的嗓子哑了，声音柔和，“跟我一起走。”

我明显的感觉到身边人僵了一下。伯纳撑起自己的上半身，又轻了我一下，无比庄重和虔诚。“等着我。”他在我唇边说。

第二天早上我没看见伯纳。老板略带歉意地告诉我伯纳昨晚喝的有些多，现在还头疼，就不送我一起去码头了。我心中一片凉意。口中我说着没事没事，我还认得路。心里我想着我永远不会再见的洛丽塔男孩，发生在爱琴海边的，就留在爱琴海边吧。

前脚回到伦敦，后我就接到阿诺德的电话：“我想某位DAA常任秘书的假期已经画上一个圆满的句号了。”我的心砰砰跳。我忙说谢谢你阿诺德。

几年以后DAA的一次酒会里，格拉汉告诉我这次会有很多新人来跟我见一下。我估摸着也差不多到了物色high flyer的时候了。

一个金发的男孩端着两杯酒走了过来。我怔在原地，伯纳正对我笑着。我接过熟悉的褐色酒液，一口下去，还是甜得直冲我脑壳的甜度，但不及我再一次往向伯纳的面容。


End file.
